Requiem
by Lara Harker
Summary: Historia de Terror para el concurso SSETERNAL 2007. La Belleza y la Muerte Hechas Canción. ¿Cuantos nos puede engañar la mente? ¿Cuanto odio puede albergar el corazon de un Santo?


**Réquiem**

Hacía un frío desacostumbrado en el gran Salón Patriarcal. El máximo dirigente de los Santos Atenienses se encontraba sentado en su trono, con un sobremanto rojo sangre echado en los hombros. Su máscara relucía mas siniestra que de costumbre a la luz de las parpadeantes antorchas y la del carmesí sol otoñal. Incluso el olor del incienso quemado en los braseros era diferente al olfato de los Santos de la Orden de Oro.

Sólo Orfeo permanecía impávido. Su semblante era aún más oscuro, su rostro menos expresivo que la terrorífica máscara del Patriarca.

-Adelante, Orfeo de la Lyra. Toca para nosotros.

Con un asentimiento de la cabeza, Orfeo aceptó la orden del Patriarca, y comenzó con su concierto. Las primeras notas los dejaron sin aliento. Eran desconcertantemente sombrías y duras para provenir de un instrumento tan dulce como lo era la lira. El sonido se magnificó en tonos graves, en tonos de ira, de odio y de profundo dolor. Dolor que luego se convirtió en miedo, infiltrándose en los corazones, royendo la corteza de orgullo que los protegía. Deathmask de Cáncer estaba extático; ya conocía esa melodía, la había escrito con sus propias manos, la habia ejecutado cientos de veces, y se regodeaba en el clímax del último suspiro.

No le quedaba más que inclinarse ante Orfeo. Era la muerte hecha canción.

El Santo de Plata prosiguió con su tonada funesta. La mayoría de Santos de Oro estaban desconcertados por aquel cambio tan radical. Casi siempre las canciones de Orfeo hablaban de la belleza, del amor, de Athena, del orgullo y de la lucha. Solamente Shaka de Virgo percibió el porqué con claridad, permaneciendo impasible.

La música vertía las lágrimas que Orfeo no podía derramar. No delante de la Orden, no en el Santuario, ni siquiera en la intimidad de su cuarto, porque demostrar dolor le estaba vedado. Y sentía rabia e impotencia infinitas. Porque él, contado entre los seres más poderosos del planeta, no había podido evitar que su amada muriese

Pero ya el daño estaba hecho. Las mentes de los caballeros ya habían sido afectadas, importando o no que Orfeo hubiera querido atacarles síquicamente. Ya al Santo de la Lyra no le importaba nada. Deseaba (y planeaba) irse al Averno aquella misma noche, para vender su alma si era necesario.

El concierto terminó en el mismo tenso silencio en el que había comenzado. Uno a uno, los Santos abandonaron el Salón cabizbajos y pensativos. Había anochecido y la luna se había ocultado tras un manto de espesas nubes. Cuando el primer guardián tomó posesión de su Casa, un aluvión azotó los techos marmóreos de la Calzada Zodiacal.

:...

Parpadeó. Había olvidado su nombre. Lo había olvidado todo. Sólo sabía que debía seguir caminando. A su derecha, una panadería. A su izquierda, una floristería que habia dejado de exhibir rosas y lirios fúnebres hacía varias décadas. Las casas mostraban terribles estados de deterioro. Era sin duda un lugar marginado. La Rue Rouge era el nombre de la calle. Lo había visto, si, en un destartalado aviso en el farol de la esquina. Farol donde se había congregado parte de la fauna nocturna. Cuatro prostitutas lo miraban, con sus ojos provocativos, sus diminutas ropas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Algo en él ardió. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se palpó la pretina del pantalón bajo la costosa chaqueta de cuero negro. Si, allí estaba.

Disipó sus dudas y se enfocó en su objetivo. Los tacones de sus botas resonaron en los adoquines de la calle, mientras se dirigía a las mujeres. No le agradó nada de lo que vió.

Necesitaba un ser vivo, y aquellas mujeres, ya estaban muertas.

Entonces un destello dorado le llamó la atención. Una joven de largos rizos rubios y exquisitos ojos verdes trataba de esconderse tras el farol, fracasando estrepitosamente. Era delgada y flexible, alta, de pechos erguidos y cintura estrecha. Y a todas luces era la primera vez que se veía obligada a vender su cuerpo. No tendría más de diecisiete años.

El miedo en sus ojos fue el detonante. Aquella muchacha estaba viva, si, tan viva que podía oír los latidos de su corazón desenfrenado. La tomó de la mano. Las otras mujeres susurraron en francés rápido y le indicaron a él que debía entrar en un negocio cuya balaustrada se caía a pedazos.

Al fin estuvieron a solas en una de las habitaciones del burdel. Era un lugar de mala muerte, pero a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. La muchacha, muerta de miedo y de vergüenza, se recostó en el revolcado camastro y con una voz que pretendía ser sensual lo invitó a tumbarse en él.

No perdió el tiempo. Se desnudó, la desnudó a ella también sin muchas contemplaciones, y se complació indolente en las lágrimas producto de la pérdida de su virginidad. Cuando se hartó, dejó que la chica llorara en su pecho un rato mientras temblaba de dolor y de angustia.

-No llores.-susurró él, casi compasivo. Casi. La joven abrió sus bellos ojos para mirarlo con devoción repentina. –Pronto estarás en un lugar mejor que este.

Un segundo después, el cuerpo desmadejado de la joven caía al suelo, luego de haber sido estrellado contra una pared. El hombre saltó de la cama, y la tomó por el cuello como a una muñeca de trapo, para seguir golpeando brutalmente su cráneo contra el suelo.

Oyó un crujido que le indicó que el hueso al fin se había roto, y se regodeó en la sangre que brotaba de los vasos capilares con abundancia. La muchacha aún estaba consciente, pero inmóvil. Buscó entonces apresuradamente en los bolsillos de su jean, para sacar una navaja.

La mujer abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y su boca formó la mueca de un grito de angustia cuando la navaja cortó limpiamente de un tajo la nívea piel de su abdomen. Lentamente, sangre manó, sangre tibia. Empapó las manos en ella, extático, y ahondó su exploración aún más, diseccionando los tejidos más profundos. Al fin pudo introducir el brazo entero en la cavidad torácica, y con emoción desbordante, sacó el corazón, casi arrancándolo de su lugar.

Sin dudarlo lo mordisqueó, se bañó en el cálido líquido carmesí que aún brotaba de él.

Y enloqueció. Riéndose a carcajadas, desparramó y aventó el contenido del abdomen de su víctima contra las paredes, que se tiñó de rojo en vetas terroríficas, se tiñó también la piel pálida del asesino, sus fuertes brazos, su torneado pecho; ya no quedaban barreras entre él y la bestia.

El viejo radio había sintonizado música clásica, al parecer. Unas notas dulces sonaban lentas y lejanas, como una tonada escuchada en un sueño.

Se puso en pie, acercándose a un gran y manchado espejo colgado en la pared. Sonriendo macabramente, intentó limpiar la sangre que lo ensuciaba con sus manos, estropeándolo aún más. Un hombre de largos cabellos azules y ojos glaciales le devolvió la mirada. Entonces la risa se detuvo y la memoria volvió.

Acompañada de un alarido de espanto que rasgó la noche parisiense como un cuchillo. Creyó desmayarse, y despertar, para encontrar que aún dormitaba manchado en sangre en su habitación de la onceava casa zodiacal.

:...

Estaba en una _favela_ de Río. Las reconocía bien a pesar de que sólo había vivido en ellas una mínima parte de su infancia. Era de noche. Y, al parecer, era Noche de Carnaval. Se mezcló entre la multitud, aunque no dejaba de llamar la atención por su desmesurada altura. Pero en él ardía un deseo. Incontenible. Insoslayable. Deseaba sentir sangre en sus manos, escuchar el último aliento de una víctima que aquella celebración fastuosa le proporcionaría.

¿Un borracho, tal vez? No. Eso no era digno. Era estúpido. Quería matar a alguien cuyo hígado no estuviese corroído por el alcohol y que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos para ver su cara de sufrimiento al morir. ¿Una mujer? Quizá. Si encontraba una que le diera la talla y que lo hiciera enojar. Pero le gustaba más la idea de sacrificar a un hombre entero y fuerte para machacar su orgullo y pisotearlo igual que un toro lo haría con un torero.

Al fin encontró a su víctima. Un muchacho de unos veinte años que tenía (increíblemente) casi su misma altura. Se hizo su amigo, pretextando invitarlo a una _cachaça_. El joven, sonriente, inocente de sus intenciones, aceptó la bebida. Luego de unas cuentas botellas, que no afectaron el sentido del equilibrio de ninguno de los dos, el asesino lo conminó a ir a un lugar que conocía, donde había un buen ambiente, y, sobre todo, unas _meninas _bastante guapas. Lo guió por entre callejones desiertos hasta que encontró uno especialmente tétrico y oscuro.

Se volteó a mirarlo, y luego lo golpeó en la cara con fuerza descomunal. El muchacho, que no era ningún indefenso, lanzó también algunos golpes que no dieron en el blanco. Entonces le tomó el antebrazo y se lo partió como si se tratara de un palillo de madera verde. El hombre intentó gritar, pero la exclamación simplemente no salió de su garganta. El asesino prosiguió con toda calma con su brazo, luego con su otro brazo (incluyendo los dedos de sus manos, cuyas articulaciones crujían asquerosamente). Luego lo pateó calle arriba mientras sus costillas se partían una a una por la fuerza de los impactos.

El joven sangraba por nariz y boca, mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Se aferró a las piernas del asesino, implorando una piedad que no llegaría. Este simple acto pareció enfurecer más al agresor. Ya la víctima no merecía la muerte que pensaba otorgarle: merecía una menos digna. Lo levantó del suelo con un brazo, y con el otro, rotó su cabeza brutalmente hasta que su cuello se quebró. Lo dejó luego en el suelo, mientras se reía. Pero era una risa amarga. No era lo que estaba esperando.

Salió del callejón, y andó sin prisa por callejas menos oscuras, las fachadas de las casas pintadas de colores vivos, el barullo de la fiesta por doquier. Una pequeña estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana, sus piernitas balanceándose al aire. Tenía una expresión ausente en la mirada. Mirada de ojos miel que había observado antes en los ojos de su víctima. Una pequeña violeta de plástico adornaba sus rizados cabellos negros.

-¿Porqué tan triste, _menina_?- preguntó el asesino. La pequeña lo miró con ojillos aguados.

-Mi padre se fue y no regresa, y me prometió que íbamos a pasear.-se quejó la pequeña, que no tendría más de seis años.

-¡Qué cosas las de la vida! Tu padre me envió por ti.-exclamó con crueldad solapada de dulzura. La niña saltó con felicidad a los brazos del desconocido, tal vez acostumbrada a que los amigotes de su padre la llevaran y trajeran según su pedido.

Emprendió el camino con ella en sus brazos. Palpó su espaldita, frágil, tan frágil que sólo un roce podría destruírla. Desandó la vía, calleja tras calleja, hasta el lugar oscuro del crimen anterior. La niña empezó a temblar.

-Mira, _garotinha_. Ahí esta tu padre.

La dejó en el suelo, al lado del cadáver. La niña, en un principio, no comprendió lo que pasaba. Luego, al ver la palidez del cuerpo y la sonrisa siniestra del atacante, sintió un pánico atroz. Sus ojos se abrieron aterrados milésimas de segundo antes que la enorme mano del asesino, que antes había estado acariciando sus cabellos, se aferrara a su cabeza y ejerciera una presión mortal.

Aldebarán de Tauro despertó a tiempo para notar cómo la cosmoenergía de Orfeo se desvanecía rápidamente. Lleno de horror observo sus manos, empapadas en sangre.

Una pequeña violeta de plástico yacía en el suelo.

:...

-Te amo, Eurídice.-murmuraba Orfeo. En su cabaña, las velas resplandecían, opacadas por el brillo del Cosmo del Santo de la Lyra. Y tocaba, tocaba para olvidar el dolor y el desfallecimiento. Tocaba su última tonada en este mundo. Estaba interpretando su propio réquiem. Un río carmesí se abría a sus pies, proveniente de sus muñecas cortadas. Lo sentía, la falsa muerte se acercaba, y el octavo sentido también.

Con la última nota se desplomó de cara al suelo, sosteniendo su lira con ambas manos, aferrado a ella como tabla de salvación.

Cuando Mu de Aries, Milo de Escorpio, Aioros de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis forzaron la puerta de la cabaña, sólo encontraron un charco de sangre, ni rastros de Orfeo. Pero en el aire aún resonaba su tonada siniestra.


End file.
